Arcane Brotherhood
"Some who have mastered the use of magic wield it for noble ends, some become tyrants, others pursue it as an art. And some, like the Arcane Brotherhood, use magic to get rich." Description *The Arcane Brotherhood is a mercantile company and wizards' guild that operated out of the Host Tower of the Arcane in Luskan. The organization was shrouded in mystery, as even its most high-ranking members were unknown. *"It's coin- not titles or birthrights, nor magical or military might- is king in the North" Setup *There are 4 Overwizards who answer to a Archmage Arcane. Each Overwizard is responsible for the 4 directions, North, South, West and East and answer to their boss the Archmage Arcane. *There is currently no Archmage Arcane *The 4 Overwizards are trying to get support to make a move to become Archmage Arcane but everyone is too nervous to do so *The original Archmage Arcane, the lich Arklem Greeth, might come back if ever released Goal Political and economic control of the North. History *The brotherhood once ruled Luskan from their Hosttower but the pirate captains no longer answer to them. But despite them being a shadow of what they once were- they still very much exist. It's agents are everywhere and it's slowly growing in power. *The former Archmage Arcane (leader), the lich Arklem Greeth was forced into his phylactery over a hundred years ago. The original Overwizards all dead. Now there are 5 new ones waiting to see who will attempt to become the leader Roster 'Overwizards' *Jendrick the Blue, Port Llast **The superior of Vaelish Gant *Teyva "Magehand" Lillowind, half-elf, Baldur's Gate **They have an influence there but is hard pressed to expand their influence. *Zelenn Essrenthir, Elf, Neverwinter **With the recent buisness boom, and ongoing power struggles, there is ample opportunity to seize control. But not real action has taken place and other are getting inpatient. *Druette "The Rave", Waterdeep *Cashaan el Farid, Luskan 'Vaelish Gant ' Pronounced Vay-lish Gant *A young wizard of the Arcane Brotherhood in Luskan, Vaelish Gant has grand visions of extending the Brotherhood's influence up and down the Sword Coast. *He seems Icewind Dale for more than just Scrimshaw- if he can control the dwarves ore and barbarians pelts, he could make another Mirabar. *The Overwizards haven't sanctioned this move, this is all Gant's move. He hopes his success in Ten Towns will make his boss, Jendrick the Blue into Archmage Arcane and then he would get promoted to over wizard. *Born in the southern city of Athkatla, far down the Sword Coast *Heavy man, medium height, short black hair, dark eyes, light brown skin - a foreigner in Icewind Dale. *Dresses like a wizard and carries a clearly arcane staff Role Playing Reminds me of Jafar or maybe Professor Ratigan *'IDEALS' ** Visionary, at least in his own mind. Want to return the Brotherhood to it's former glory. ** Ambitious ** Gain a stranglehold on the entire region of Ten Towns *'FLAWS' ** Sleazy and slimy; ingratiating in an unctuous way ** Self-aggrandizing "Lucky, ~I~ am here to help." ** Arrogant *'BONDS' ** His own gain and glory Luskan The city of sails. *Although once a bustling city, in the days prior to the Spellplague, the city would suffer greatly at the hands of Arklem Greeth. The resulting disaster would allow the Spellplague to nearly decimate the city, with it having only a fraction of its former populace. *Arcane Brotherhood are trying to clear out the city of undead and monster to rebuild it to it's former glory *Largely through the involvement of the drow mercenary company Bregan D'aerthe, the city is slowly reestablishing itself. *With this shaky recovery the 5 High Captains are restored. **Ship Kurth **Ship Rethnor **Ship Taerl **Ship Baram **Ship Suljack 'Ship Rethnor' Symbol: a sailing ship pierced by a sword coming down from above as the tentacles of a kraken rise up from the water beneath it *Lead by High Captain Hartouchen Rethnor. *Most brutally violent gang *Aggressively trying to expand their reach Slim *One of Gants main agents. *Runs the 'protection' racket in Bryn Shander. Extorting payment from merchants under threat of vandalism and theft. *Wererat. Close-cropped, light brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Almost rat like. *Smooth talker whose charm is moderated a bit by a shifty, sneaky demeanor. *Very very intimidating, so much so that he hardly ever gets to use his rapier. Marek the Shank *One of Gants main agents. *Runs the recruitment process for low life's to join their growing presence. *Hobgoblin. Tall, strong with long, black hair and yellow eyes. His face is heavily scarred. *Speaking in a harsh growl, that is backed by the clear threat of violence. 'Ship Kurth' *Lead by High Captain Beniago Kurth (secretly a drow, a lieutenant of Bregan D'aerthe) *Most powerful of the ships *Control the trade in Luskan and has ties to the Drow Family Menzoberranzan *Resists the Arcane Brotherhood Actions Eleasis (August) : 24 - Vaelish Gant, Pallidor and goons (Ship Rethnor) + arrive in Byn Shander. Aarun secretly follows them. His goal is to corner the monopoly for the Brotherhood, with him at the top. : 25 - Vaelish befriends Duvessa Shane, speaker of Bryn Shander. Step one. : - - Orders Ship Rethnor to start a protection racket in Bryn Shander : - - Loses his apprentice Pallidor Eleint (September) : 9 - Steal several small animals from traps from Aglonell (his crew are wererats) : 10 - Convinces Myrtle (Gledenstag's Rest), Scramsax (Northlook), Rendaril (Rendaril's Emporium) and Sheriff Markham to vote no confidence against Duvessa Shane : 20 - Sends an emissary to the Halls of Black Ice for alliance and Black Ice : 25 - Sets fire to one of Dunavan's warehouse : 26 - Sends Pyrse (of Ship Rethnor) to Caer-Konig to infiltrate Derrick Gaffner's crew : - - Marek the Shank and thugs breaks into Dunavan's second warehouse to steal Aarun's silver weapons : - - Uses Slim to lure Aarun to the Northlook by faking a letter from Mithann and murders Aarun : 29 - His emissary is successful in creating a alliance. Heads back to Bryn Shander Highharvesttide : - Slim and friends capture Duvessa Shane before the appearance : - Because of her absence he is elected as Speaker of Bryn Shander Marpenoth (October) : 1 - Ship Rethnor establishes protection racket in Caer-Konig and Caer-Konig, selling fake magical symbols on boats : 2 - Gant dispatches forces to claim a Reindeer Herd and some Mines, attempting to expand his influence out of Bryn Shander